elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NingSama/Elevators that should not be missed in Thailand
If you are an elevator filmer and you want to film elevators in Thailand, here are elevators that you should not missed. (Because it's awesome and rare in Asia, or even the world.) Mega Bangna, Samut Prakarn (IKEA ones) Rare Schindler 2600 located here although all of elevators are served only two floors. Baiyoke Sky Hotel, Bangkok Easy to film if you paid for going to observatory tower. There are LG-Sigma with unique indicator and nice buttons here. And this building is currently the second tallest building in Thailand (and one of the easiest to film). Empire Tower, Bangkok You can find Mitsubishi with American buttons and Asian indicator in this place. If you cannot pass turnstiles, Em Space elevators are OK. CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok/CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Miconic 10 ones) The easiest destination dispatch elevators to be filmed in Thailand. You can try either newer ones at CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9 (B-17 served) or older ones at CentralPlaza Chaengwattana (G-23 served), or both if you have a lot of time. Royal Hotel, Bangkok The rare manual door elevator with original fixtures left in Thailand is located here. Tha Maharaj, Bangkok/Maze Thonglor, Bangkok Want Kone with KSS280 fixtures? You can find ones here. And this place is allowed photography, so it's easier to film. BB Building, Bangkok Mitsubishi DOAS elevators with dot-matrix keypad are located here. If you go to film these elevators on weekdays and found security guard, you have to tell he or she to go to second floor and start filming from this floor. However, if yo go to film these elevators in weekends or not found security guard, you can start from first floor. Any Schindler Elevators in Bangkok with S-Series fixtures Bangkok is possibly the only city in Asia-Pacific that Schindler elevators with S-Series fixtures are still be more common. They are even more common than M-Series. The recommended places to film Schindler with S-Series fixtures are: *'Seacon Square '- The easiest place to film Schindler with S-Series fixtures. There are loads of them. *'Novotel Bangkok on Siam Square '- One of the two places in Bangkok that have Schindler with black S-Series fixtures. *'GPF Witthayu Towers '(Carpark elevators) - The carpark ones are easy to access. carpark elevators have faded S-Series ones, with are rarer compared to scrolling ones. *'Montien Riverside Hotel Bangkok '- Not too hard to film Schindler with S-Series fixtures there. And all of them are not locked either. *'Modernform Tower' - The only place in Bangkok that have Schindler with blue S-Series fixtures. The Taste Thonglor, Bangkok One of the easiest Generation 3 Mitsubishi elevator with LCD indicator and blue buttons. Sometimes, copyrighted music is playing in this area, though. U Chu Liang Building, Bangkok The only true Kone M elevators in Bangkok. If you can pass turnstiles, you can film offices elevators. But if you cannot, retail and carpark elevators are OK. Park Hyatt Bangkok, Bangkok Amazing Mitsubishi elevators with big LCD-TFT indicator. I recommended to film them at night because top floor is unlocked in both of guestroom and rooftop bar shuttle elevators. Silom Complex Office Tower, Bangkok Possibly the current easiest Otis CompassPlus (which modernized from Otis Series 3) to film in Bangkok. I recommended not to start from lobby for security reasons. Hilton Hua Hin Resort and Spa, Prachuap Khiri Khan Very nice Otis Spec 60 elevators with stunning sea/mountain view in Hua Hin area. Terminal 21 Korat, Nakhon Ratchasima One of the best elevator in Nakhon Ratchasima. They are Mitsubishi with Generation 3 fixtures and blue buttons. These ones are very easy to film because this building is photography allowed. Highly recommended when you go to Nakhon Ratchasima. MahaNakhon Cube, Bangkok If The Taste Thonglor is too far from your area, MahaNakhon Cube may be the replacement of this one. (And they sometimes considered to be the better one to film) They are Mitsubishi elevators with LCD indicator and white buttons, which could be rare in Southeast Asia. Category:Blog posts